


Captivated

by amajikicult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Here we go, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, does this count as, i'm sorry mom, no beta we die like men, not in great detail though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amajikicult/pseuds/amajikicult
Summary: “Iwa-chan, I think we should try making out.”—It's really hard to say no to Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep at 3 am so I wrote this. I can't promise it's any good. This is the first smutty thing I've written in years.

Iwaizumi had learned over the years that it was difficult to say no to Oikawa, especially since they had started dating. Maybe it’s because Iwaizumi had “gone soft” (According to Mattsun and Makki) but whatever Oikawa asked he usually got. If he was feeling tired and wanted a back ride from Iwaizumi he got it. If he wanted the last strawberry popsicle because “Grape is awful and should be banned worldwide” he got it. Anything he asked of Iwaizumi he received. 

“Iwa-chan, I think we should try making out.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped up from the textbook he was studying to Oikawa who was no longer even pretending to be doing his homework. 

“We kiss all the time.” Iwaizumi replied once the initial shock from Oikawa’s forwardness wore off. 

“You know what I mean,” Oikawa said with a huff as scooted closer to Iwaizumi, “I mean real making out.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t an idiot and it’s not as if he hadn’t thought about what it’d be like to really kiss Oikawa. He realized since he and Oikawa had given their Way-More-Than-A-Friendship a title his thoughts about Oikawa became more frequent (And with that more embarrassing).

“Alright, yeah.” Iwaizumi mumbled, putting the pencil he had in his hand down on the table. Oikawa looked at him and he looked at Oikawa. He wasn’t completely sure what the first move was until his boyfriend furrowed his eyebrows and got onto his knees. 

“Must I do everything,” He sighed as he climbed onto Iwaizumi’s lap, his long legs straddling either side of the brunette. A small grin tugged at the corner of Oikawa’s lips as he watched Iwaizumi’s face quickly start to redden. “Awe, not embarrassed now are we, Iwa-chan?”

“Shut up, how else do you expect someone to react when you jump on them all of a sudden?” Iwaizumi mumbled as he debated momentarily where to put his hands before deciding on Oikawa’s hips. He leaned his back against the bed, getting comfortable with the other boy on his lap. 

“Well, I would expect them to kiss—“ Oikawa started but was soon cut off by Iwaizumi’s lips to his. It wasn’t like their usual chaste peck, there was more force behind the way Iwaizumi’s lips pressed to his. His lips began to move with Oikawa’s in a way they hadn’t before. 

After what felt like hours of simply kissing, Oikawa slipped his tongue out and slid it across Iwaizumi’s lips which earned him a quiet gasp from his lover. When Iwaizumi parted his lips Oikawa slid his tongue between them, his tongue now being able to explore Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi welcomed the new intimacy of the kiss, his hand squeezing Oikawa’s hip slightly. Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s tongue moving against his and his tightening grip as an encouragement to continue. He parted their lips momentarily to catch his breath but dived back in immediately after, kissing Iwaizumi deeply. 

Iwaizumi hadn’t expected kissing Oikawa to be like this; So enticing and captivating. He knew Oikawa’s lips were smooth due to the amount of lip balm he puts on but he wasn’t prepared for the softness of his lips paired with the roughness of the kiss. His mind was completely filled with Oikawa. The feeling of his hands carding through his hair, the feeling of his body pressed flush against his own, the feeling of his tongue rolling around his; It was all almost too much. 

Iwazuimi broke away from the kiss, panting softly to examine his blissed-out lover. His chest was heaving in the same way Iwaizumi’s was, his eyes were hooded, and his lips were a bit swollen. The image was absolutely beautiful and Iwaizumi made a vow to permanently engrave it into his mind. 

After what Iwaizumi considered too long he leaned forward and took Oikawa’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting it softly. Oikawa let out a whine and fuck, what Iwaizumi would do to hear that again. He reconnected their lips completely and continued kissing Oikawa as his life depended on it. It was hot and messy and probably involved too much tongue but they couldn’t get enough. 

Oikawa let out another whine and rolled his hips into Iwaizumi’s which caused them both to stop their movement. Oikawa prepared to apologize but Iwaizumi effectively cut him off by returning to their kiss. A moment later Iwaizumi rolled his hips into Oikawa’s, the feeling of their bulges rubbing against each other causing him to groan. 

From there the kiss only continued to intensify. They held into each other tightly, Oikawa gripping at Iwaizumi’s hair and Iwaizumi’s hand slowly but surely making it’s way to Oikawa’s ass. The movement of their hips never stopped, the slow pace giving enough friction to satisfy them until they were frantically grinding against each other, chasing their orgasm as whines and groans left both their lips. 

Oikawa broke away from the kiss and bit into his lip as he released into his shorts, a quiet Hajime slipping out from his lips. His hips stuttered and he bit into his lip, riding out his orgasm as he continued to grind against Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi watched in awe but only for a moment before he let out a long sigh, cumming shortly after his boyfriend. Oikawa pressed his forehead to Iwaizumi’s, both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Oikawa rolled off Iwaizumi and flopped onto his back. 

“Get up, Oikawa. We need to clean up, this is gross.” Iwaizumi said standing up, finally feeling the discomfort of his soiled boxers. He reached his hand out to help Oikawa up.

“Are you offering to shower together?” Oikawa asked with a raise of his eyebrow, laughing when Iwaizumi’s face reddened again.

“Help yourself, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi grumbled, retracting his hand and leaving the room.

“Wait for me!” Oikawa called, hopping up to follow after his boyfriend. “Hey, Iwa-chan?”

“What do you want?” 

“Next time I’m gonna make you cum first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've written smut I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry about this, I'm working on getting better. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are cool. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Edit: Thank you so much for all the reads and kudos wtf


End file.
